The Hunter
by Gie407
Summary: jaejoong adalah salah satu keturunan darah murni dari bangsa vampire. hidup ratusan tahun dan di buru para Hunter yang ingin menjadikannya mate. / YunJae / boyxboy / Summary gagal /
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Hunter

Author : Anggi Saraswati

Gendre : Yaoi, angsat, roman, etc.

Chapter / part : 1 ( One )

Rate : 21 +

Cast : U-know Yunho ( Hunter )

Hero Jaejoong ( Vampire )

Choi Shiwon ( king of Vampire )

Max Changmin ( Hunter )

And Other...

Part 1

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya diatas atap sebuah gedung sekolah bertingkat. Ia memandangi bulan purnama yang bertengger sempurna diatas kepalanya, yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Miris itulah yang dirasakanya.

" Sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan semua ini?"

Tiba – tiba Jaejoong merasakan hembusan angin dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Ia pun membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang dan mendapati sang kakak kini berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia pun tersenyum pada sang kakak sekaligus penguasa negeri Artofiell, Choi Siwon.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Joongie?" Tanya sang raja Artofiell sekaligus kakaknya.

"Aku hanya menghirup udara malam saja, hyung." Jaejoong pun membalikan badanya seperti semula dan mengamati sekelilingnya. "Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

Sang raja Artofiel itu mendekatkan dirinya pada adik sematawangnya dan mensejajarkan dirinya di samping sang adik. Ia tersenyum menatap sang adik, aku memcarimu sedari tadi. Aku khawatir kau tertangkap oleh para hunter yang berkeliaran." Sang raja pun mengelus pucuk kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

Jaejoong pun trsenyum. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang setiap saat harus kau jaga, hyung." Jaejoong mencebilkan bibir plum merahnya. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan sang kakak.

" Mari kita kembali ke kastil, Joongie."

" Aku masih ingin disini dan menikmati bulan pernama, hyung."

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu disini, Joongie. Aku khawatir kau akan tertangkap oleh hunter jika kau tetap berada disini. Ini bukan tempat yang aman untukmu, Joongie.'' Sang kakak meyakinkan adiknya untuk ikut pulang kekastil bersamanya.

" Hyung, aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin menikmati bulan purnama saja disini. Aku akan segera kembali jika aku sudah merasa cukup disini." Jaejoong meyakinkan sang kakak.

Sang raja Artofiel itu pun terdiam. " Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan kembali kekastil. Jika terjadi sesuatu segeralah kembali kekastil." Raja Siwon penguasa Artofiel pun mengelus puncuk kepala sang adik dengan sayang. Lalu ia pun menghilang bersama angin yang berhembus kencang membawanya kembali ke kastil. Jaejoong pun terdiam melihat kepergian sang kakak.

Jaejoong termenung banyak yang ia pikirkan tentang sang kakak, dirinya, dan para masyarakat Artofiel yang tersebar di berbagai negara di belahan dunia. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa masyarakat Artofiel adalah bangsa vampir yang bersembunyi di anatara manusia untuk bertahan hidup dan melindungi diri dari para hunter yang dapat memburu mereka setiap saat.

Ia merasakan ada pergerakan dibawah sana yang menandakan adanya peperangan yang dihasilhan beberapa pengawal yang menjaganya denagn seorang hunter. Ia melihat peperangan itu memusnahkan seluruh pengawal yang ia bawa. Ia tahu jika ada seseorang yang sedang mendekat kearahnya, tapi ia harus tetap tenang menghadapi orang tersebut.

BUUKK

" Hhhmmmm... Sepertinya malam ini, malam keberuntunganku. Tidak perlu mencari buruan terlalu lama dengan mudah tanpa harus mengeluarkan keringan. Dan betapa beruntungnya diriku menemukan buruan yang menarik. Kau Choi Jaejoong, adik dari Raja Vampir yang kabarnya sangat cantik dan menawan." Lelaki itu menatap punggung namja di depannya dengan mata musangnya yang menatap tajam pada namja tersebut.

Namja tersebut adalah Jaejoong, adik sang raja. Jaejoong pun membalikan badannya dan tersenyum manis hunter tersebut. " Siapa kau?" Jaejoong menatap lelaki bermata musang didepannya. "sepertinya kau adalah hunter yang selalu memburu kaumku dan memusnahkan mereka." Jaejoong menatap tajam kedalam mata musang milik laki – laki tersebut. "

Laki – laki itu menyeringai menatam Jaejoong. "hhmmm... Sepertinya kau tidak pernah mendengar tentangku dan tidak tau apa saja yang ada disekitarmu. Baiklah aku adalah U-know Yunho." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Hunter? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kedalam kawasan ini?" tanya Jaejoong memandang tajam hunter di depannya.

" Ya, aku adalah seorang hunter. Untuk masuk kewilayah ini hal yang mudah bagiku apa lagi hanya dengan penjagaan seperti itu, itu mudah untuk aku lewati." Yunho meremehkan vampir penjaga yang disebarkan istana untuk menjaga wilayah Artofiel.

" Untuk apa kau kemari? Apa kau tidak lelah setiap malam berburu vampire? Aku heran padamu mengapa kau memburu kami, para kaum vampir?" Jaejoong tetap tenang walaupun hatinya terasa berdebar entah itu karena takut atau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan debaran saat memnadang hunter tersebut.

"Cihh... aku kemari untuk memusnahkan kalian. Aku akan tetap memburu para vampire, sampi makhluk hina sepertimu musnah dari muka bumi ini." Lelaki bermata musang itu tersenyum sinis pada vampir cantik di depannya. Ia berjalan lebih mendekat pada buruannya kali ini. "Apakah kau sudah siap untuk mati ditanganku kali ini, cantik?" lelaki bermata musang tersebut berkata sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

" Rupanya kau ingin sekali memusnahkanku, eoh. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan semudah itu untuk kau musnahkan," Jaejoong menatap tajam kedalam kedua mata musang sang hunter yang menatapnya penuh mafsu membunuh. " Jika kau bisa menangkapku, aku akan serahkan diriku dan aku bersedia menjadi budakmu selamanya." Jaejoong lalu melompat dari atap gedung sekolah tersebut dan melompati atap – atap rumah yang tinggal disekitar gedung sekolah tersebut.

Tanpa lama menunggu sang hunter pun mengejar vampire cantik yang akan menjadi buruannya, dengan sekali loncat yunho sudah berada di bawah gedung sekolah dan berlari kencang untuk mengejar buruannya. Tatapan sang hunter terfokus pada buruannya yang berlari dan meloncati rumah – rumah masyarakat.

"Tangkap aku dan aku akan menatuhi semua kemauanmu seumur hidupku." Jaejoong melirik sekilas pada sang hunter. "tapi jika kau kalah maka sebaliknya. Kau harus mematuhi semua kemauanku."

"Baiklah. Demi mendapatkan vampire sepertimu aku rela bertaruh denganmu." Yunho kemudian loncat kesebuah atap rumah lalu berhenti. Dan ia mengeluarkan senjata api miliknya. sebelum ia mengarahkan senjata api itu pada vampire cantik itu, yunho terlebih dahulu mengganti peluru peraknya dengan peluru biasa karena ia tudak mau jika buruannya kali ini terluka parah. Setelah selesi mengganti pelurunya lalu ia mengarahkannya pada vampire yang sedang meloncati atap – atap rumah di depannya.

DOORR

DOORR

Peluru tersebut mengenai lengan kanan vampire cantik tersebut. Yunho tersenyum menyeringai.

" Aahh... Shit." Jaejoong mengumpat sesaat dan melanjutkan kembali melompati atap rumah untuk menghindari serangan dari hunter tersebut. Jaejoong berlari kesebuah hutan untuk menghindari kejaran, tp Yunho dengan mudah mengejar tepat sepuluh meter di belakangnya. Jaejoong menengok kebelakan sekilas dan dia melihat yunho sedang mengayunkan rantai panjang ke arahnya. Jaejoong pun menghindar dan rantai tersebut gagal mengikatnya. Namun yunho tak putus sampai disitu, dia mungayunkan kembali rantai yang di genggamnya dan melemparkannya ke arah vampire cantik tersebut.

BRRUUKK

Vampire cantik tersebut jatuh tersungkur ke tanah yang di penuhi rumput liar itu. Jaejoong melihat sebuah rantai panjang mengikat kuat dirinya. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan rantai tersebut tetapi semakin ia mencoba untuk melepaskan maka rantai tersebut akan semakin mengikatnya lebih kuat. Yunho bejalan menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di depan vampire cantiknya.

"Ahh... akhirnya kau kalah dariku, cantik." Yunho berjongkok dan mengelus pipi putih pucat Jaejoong tersebut. Ia memandang mata vampire cantiknya dengan tajam. " Sekarang kau akan menjadi budakku, cantik." Yunho mengeluarkan suntukan yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau muda dari dalam tas kecilnya. " Tenanglah ini tidak akan sakit, tapi kau akan tertidur dalm waktu lima jam." Yunho menancapkan benda itu di lengan kiri vampire cantik tersebut dan mengeluarkan cairan hijau muda itu ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan benda itu menusuk kulit pucatnya dan merasakan cairan itu mulai mengalir di dalam darahnya. Ia merasakan pandangannya mengabur. Semakin lama pandanganya semakin mengabur dan merasakan pandangannya menggelap. Ia pun tidak bisa merasakan apa pun lagi.

Setelah vampir cantiknya tertidur, Yunho pun membawa vampire cantiknya ke rumah yang di tempatinya bersama adiknya.

" Hyung, siapa yang kau bawa itu? Sepertinya dia bukan manusia." tanya seongn namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

" Dia, budakku. Jadi jangan pernah sekalipun kau menggangunya." Kata Yunho tajam dan tegas penuh akan peringatan.

Namja tersebut adalh adik Yunho, Yoochun. Dia seorang Hunter sama seperti yunho. Yoochun hanya memandan wajah namja yang ada di gendongan hyungnya itu. Banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan pada hyungnya itu, tapi di urungkan niatnya tersebut setelah mendapat jawaban tajam dari hyungnya. Ia pun berlalu dan pergi kelur untuk mencari makhluk hina bernama vampir. Ia pun segera melesat mengendarai lamborgininya di jalan yang sepi, karena waktu menunjukan pukul satu pagi.

" Haahh... Apakah namja cantik bermuka pucat yang di bawa Yunho hyung itu seorang vampire? Atau ini Cuma pemikiranku saja? Atau jangan – jangan memang vampir? Jika memang benar namja itu seorang vampir maka aku harus segerah menjauhkah Yunho hyung dari vampir itu, karena itu sangat berbahaya untuk Yunho hyung. Lebih baik aku menunggu Yunho hyung menjelaskan langsung padaku. " Yoochun bergumaan dengan pemikiranya.

" Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak akan mendapatkan buruan." Yoochun berguman kembali sambil memeriksa jalan yang dia lalaui dengan mobil kesayangannya itu.

Di sebuah kerajajan yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam hutan, Sang Raja Siwon sedang menunggu kepulanang sang adik tercintana sambil duduk di bangku kebesaranya.

" Pengawal Shim Changmin kemari." Perintah sang Raja yang tak sabar menunggu sang adik yang tak kunjung datang.

Tiba – tiba angim berhembus bertanda bahwa Shim Changmin panglima keraan telah berada di hadan sang raja. Manja itu sudah berdiri tegap menggunakan pakaian kebesaannya dan menbungkuku hormat pada sang Raja.

" Apakah Yang Mulia memanggil hamba?" tanya seorang namja tinggi, tampa dan memiliki tubuh kekar dengan otot yang melekat sempurna di tempatnya.

" Ne, aku memanggil mu untuk mencari keberadaan adikku, Choi Jaejoong. Tadi aku sempat menemuinya yang sedang menatap bulan purnama di atap gedung sekolah. Segera cari dan temukan dia." Perintah sang Raja vampire.

" baik yang mulia." Changmin pun membungkuku hormat pda sang raja.

Ia pun segera melesat pergi dengan beberapa pemanwal yang ia perintahkan. Changmin pun segera ke gedung sekolah shinkin untuk mencari keberadaan adik sang raja. Penglihatannya menangkap adanya bekas pertempuran yang berada tak jauh dari gedung sekolah tersebut. Fikirannya mulai menerka - nerka jika sesuatu terjadi pada adik sang raja. Changmin pun memeriksa abu dari vampir yang telah gugur dan dia menemukan senjata kerajaan yang kemungkinan milik salah satu pengawal yg mengawal adik sang raja. Ia punsegera mempertajam penciumannya guna mencari keberadan adik sang raja. Namun nihil, dia tidak mencium aroma vanila milik adik sang raja, Choi - tiba penglihatannya menangkap sebuah belati perak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

maaf \klo tulisan Gie kaku, kurang greget gimana gituu... Gie minta saran atau kritiknya ya, karena kritik kalian sangat berguna untuk memperbaiki tulisan Gie. JANAGN PAKAI BAHASA KASAR YA, TOLONG PAKAI BAHASA YANG SOPAN.

Arigato tomodachi :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Hunter

Author : Gie

Gendre : Yaoi, angsat, roman, etc.

Chapter / part : 2 ( Two )

Rate : 21 +

Cast : U-know Yunho ( Hunter )

Hero Jaejoong ( Vampire )

Choi Shiwon ( king of Vampire )

Shim Changmin ( Hunter )

Micky Yoochun ( Vampire )

Chap 1

Ia pun segera melesat pergi dengan beberapa pemanwal yang ia perintahkan. Changmin pun segera ke gedung sekolah shinkin untuk mencari keberadaan adik sang raja. Penglihatannya menangkap adanya bekas pertempuran yang berada tak jauh dari gedung sekolah tersebut. Fikirannya mulai menerka - nerka jika sesuatu terjadi pada adik sang raja. Changmin pun memeriksa abu dari vampir yang telah gugur dan dia menemukan senjata kerajaan yang kemungkinan milik salah satu pengawal yg mengawal adik sang raja. Ia punsegera mempertajam penciumannya guna mencari keberadan adik sang raja. Namun nihil, dia tidak mencium aroma vanila milik adik sang raja. Tiba – tiba matanya menagkap sebuah belati perak.

Chap 2

Sang panglima kerajaan vampir itu pun langsung melesat dan memeriksa satu per satu abu vampire tersebut. Ia mencoba untuk mencari adu vampire Choi Jaejoong. Tapi nihil ia tak menemukan abu vampir milik adik sang raja, Choi Jaejoong. Ia pun memejaman mata dan berkonsentrasi untuk mencari keberadaan adik sang raja denga enggunakan 'penglihatannya' yang dapat melihat kemana saja sesuai yang dia inginkan. Di dalam 'penglihatannya', ia melihat adik sang raja di baringkan oleh seorang namja bertubuh besar dan kekar di sebuah kasur yg berada di sebuah rumah bergaya eropa kuno. Ia mencoba untuk menajamkan 'penglihatanya' dan melihat lebih jelas lagi wajah namja yang membawa adik sang raja. Namja tersebut berwajah kecil, mata yang setajam musang, bibir yg berbentuk hari, rahang yang tegas dan kulit coklat gelapnya. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya dan mengawasi pengawal yang sibuk memeriksa abu vampire satu persatu.

" Perhatian. Kembali ke istana sekarang." Perintah sang panglima Changmin tegas. Ia pun segera melesat menuju istana, kediaman sang raja untuk melaporkan apa yang telah terjadi pada sang raja. Changmin dan para pengawal yg ia bawa pun tiba di depan sang raja dan kemudian membungkuk hormat.

" Apa kau sudah menemukan adikku, joongie? " tanya sang raja Siwon.

" Maaf yang mulia. Hamba tidak berhasil menemukan tuan muda Jaejoong, tp yang hamba temukan hanya abu vampir yang berasal dari pengawal kerajaan kita yang mulia. Hamba mencoba untuk penciuman hamba tapi hamba tidak menemukan bau tuan muda Jaejoong dan manba pun menggunakan 'penglihatan' hamba untuk mencari keberadaan tuan muda Jaejoong. Hamba melihat tuan muda Jaejoong dibawa oleh seorang namja ke sebuah rumah, yang mulia" panglima Changmin menjelaskan dengan singkat.

" APAA? SIAPA PULA NAMJA ITU? BERANI – BERANINYA DIA MEMBAWA ADIKKU. Apakah namja itu seorang Hunter? " sang raja marah atas laporan yang diberikan oleh panglima Changmin.

"Sepertinya namja itu adalah seorang hunter. Karena saya menemukan belati perak yg biasa digunakan oleh para hunter untuk memusnakan kaum vampire, yang mulia." Kata panglima Changmin.

Sang raja meratap sedih pada adik semata wayangnya yang berada di tangan seorang hunter. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan adik cantiknya akan berakhir dan menjadi abu sama seperi kedua orang tua mereka.

" awasi rumah itu? Cari tahu siapa hunter itu? Dan cari tau pula mengapa hunter itu menbawa adikku ke rumah itu? " kata sang raja.

" baik yang mulia." Panglima Changmin pun segera membungkuku hormat pada sang raja, dan melesat pergi di ikuti beberapa pengawal.

Di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa kuno, seorang hunter menaiki anak tangga denagn langkah santainya. Dia adalah Jung Yoochun atau lebih dikenal Micky di dunia hunter.

" Apa urusanmu dengan vampir cantik itu sudah selesai, hyung? " Yoochun menatam namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

" Aku hanya menidurkannya dikamarku, chun. Apa perburuanmu sudah selesai, chun? " Yunho menatap sang adik dengan mata musangnya. Lalu ia pun berjalan menuju balkon rumah di ikuti oleh sang adik yang mengikutinya dari belkang. Yunho menatap hamparan hutan yang menutupi rumah bak istana yang berada di tengah – tengah hutan lebat, hutan yang tidak dapat dimasuki oleh seorang vampir pun,

" Haahh... Sepertinya malam ini adalha malam kemalanganku, karena tidak mendapatkan satu orang pun vampire yang berkeliaran. Mungkin para makhluk terkutuk itu mulai takut dengan kita, hyung. " Yoochun tersenyum sinis dengan wajah mengejeknya.

" Mungkin yang kau jatakan benar chun. "

" Lalau apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada vampir cantik itu, hyung? " yoochun menatam kearah Yunho, satu – satunya keluarga yang dia miliki sekarang.

" Entahlah. Tapi aku tertarik padanya, chun. " Yunho tetap menatam hamparan hutan yang ada di hadapannya.

" apa kau berniat menjadikan namja cantik itu sebagai mainanmu, hyung? " tanya Yoochun seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan hyungnya.

" Mungkin. " Yunho beranjak dari baklon dan menuju kekamarnya, tempat ia menidurkan seorang vampir.

Ceklek

Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya menuju ke tempat tidur dimana ada vampir yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

" sudah bangun rupanya. " Yunho berjalan menuju vampir cantiknya yang tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidur king size dengan pahatan – padatan unik di pinngiran tempat tidur tersebut.

" Hhnn " Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan pandangan datarnya.

Sang Hunter menyentuh surai lembut seindah malam milik vampir cantiknya. Mengelusnya dangan sayang. Tangannya pun turun menuju pipi putih pucat yang dingin lalu mengelusnya perlahan. Seakan takut melukai vampir cantiknya tersebut.

" Mulai hari ini, menit ini, dan detik ini juga kau menjadi milikku, milik Uknow Yunho. Tidah ada yang boleh menyentuhmu sedikitpun. Akau adalah tuanmu kau mengerti, cantik. " Yunho mencengkram rahang vampire cantiknya seakan memberi tahu pada vampire cantiknya bahwa ia mutlak milik namja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

" Ne, aku mengerti tuan. " Jaejoong menatap kedalam mata coklat namja yang ada di hadapannya.

Yunho langsung melumat bibir berwarna merah semerah cerry itu dengan rakus. Menghisapnya, menjilatnya dengan kasar. Tidah ada kelembutan yang ia buat untuk vampir cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Gomen ne... sibuk nyusun tugas akhir kuliah maklum tahun ini gie mo wisuda jadi sibuk ngurus tugas akhir & kerja. sebenernya ini ff udah sampai Chap 4, tp gie akan post & ngetik ff ini selagi gie ada waktu senggang. gomawo juga buat gothiclolita89 yang udah bantu ngasih tau gie cara update next chapter. gomawo yang udah mau review, fav, follow ff gie. dan klo mo review / ngasih pendapat tolong pakai kata" yang baik dan sopan, kita sesama manusia harus saling menghargai karya org lain ya jgn main ngata'in seenaknya. kalu anda mau dihargai, tolong hargai dulu karya orang lain, jgn jd orang yg suka ngata" in ya kayak orang gak punya pendidikan aja -_-


End file.
